


Two Worlds, One Family

by Anonymous



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Families of Choice, Fix-It, Fluff, Letter fic, Long-Distance Relationship, Mentions of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Reunions, graphic description of feelings, ignores canon harder then i did before, roe and renee just need a big hug oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eugene and Renee exchange letters after they settle down from the war. Even though they are 4,949 miles apart, they keep in touch, sending letters through the loneliest years of their lives.A story of romance, loneliness, and le chocolat.
Relationships: Renee LeMaire & Eugene Roe, Renee LeMaire/Eugene Roe
Kudos: 1
Collections: Heavy Artillery Rare Pair Exchange 2021





	Two Worlds, One Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soldiers_and_medics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiers_and_medics/gifts).



> Written for the prompt “Renée LeMaire/Eugene Roe: Titanic!AU or fix-it fic (I'd love a letter!fic if you choose that last one, but it is to your liking)” 
> 
> I really enjoyed doing this, thank you so much! All of your requests interested me, but I'm a sucker for Roe and Renee. They're not my main ship but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy reading or writing a good fic about them! I put all the French translations in the bottom notes. I hope you and enjoy it!! :D

Home was a funny four lettered word. 

It had been months since Eugene had been home. Yet, he wasn’t used to the place he had laughed, cried, and been birthed in. Eugene wasn’t used to his Ma’s spicy and sweet home cooked meals, the horribly humid dog days of August, the bayou’s water gently passing by the rocks, the fireflies his little sister would catch at night. All of it was still Alien to him. 

Ma and Pa had taken notice immediately. Eugene wouldn’t eat his favourite food shrimp étouffée, go frog hunting with his cousins Roch which he always loved doing, or do anything fun. He’d lock himself away in his room or walk through the backyard to sit under the wild Live Oak tree. When Grandmere had passed, the Roe’s were convinced that her spirit resided in the tree. When she was alive, she would take Eugene and his little sisters to the tree and spoil them with sweets while talking about her stories as a Traitor. He’d slug under the tree and look at the tree for hours, either incorrectly talking to it or looking at it with the weary, tear filled eyes. 

After Eugene had finished washing the dishes with his sisters, he quietly excused himself from the house. He creaked open the door and gently closed it, not to make too much of a ruckus. Slyvie, the youngest in the Roe family, had been laying on the porch swing with Papa Roe. Noticing Eugene walk off the steps, her head raised up like an excited puppy. Just as she was about to get up, Papa Roe held her shoulder. 

Slyvie looked at him with a pout, “But Pa!”, she held up an empty mason jar, “I wanna catch fireflies with Genie! He loves doin’ that!”

“Settle down, sha.” He stroked her hair as he took a drag out of his pipe. “Gene?” 

Eugene looked back, hunched over. He turned over and walked back, hands in his pocket. “Yeah Pa?” 

Papa Roe just smiled and nodded his head, “Don’t stay talkin’ to grandmere too late, boy. Kay?” 

“Kay’” Eugene quickly nodded his head and continued to walk forward into the dark forest, lit by mason jar candles. 

“Pa?” 

“Yea?” 

“Why is Gene actin’ funny?” Slyvie asked as he rocked back and forth in the chair. She was only eleven, too young and naive to understand what Eugene had gone through. “I feel like he doesn't like me anymore.”

Mama Roe, Papa Roe, Cousin Roch, Slyvie, Marienette, or even the kitties didn’t understand what Eugene had seen. They didn’t want to think of the horrors he had seen; the blood, the bodies, the cries. He never mentioned a word of it to anyone, especially his little sisters. 

But that didn’t mean that the Roe’s didn’t notice his cries and screams at night. 

Papa Roe looked forward and sighed, pulling his youngest daughter close to his chest. 

“Baby, that ain’t true.” Papa Roe gave her a kiss on the head, “Just remember ‘this. A true soldier fights not because hates what’s in front of him, but because he loves what's behind him.” 

\----------

Some things had changed and some had truly not in Renee’s life.

Renee was once again stuck in her shitty little apartment in a shitty little city named Brussls, eating her shitty little dinner and throwing _The Little Prince_ onto the ground. The past year had not been ideal at all. After spending five months in a military hospital, six dreadful months of having to learn how to rewalk, being dumped by her fiance for an American nurse, her father dying while she was in the hospital, Renee was done. She had no family, friends, husband, nothing. Heck, the only reason she even had a place was because of her Father. She still kept everything the same; the books organized, the table set, and all of the rare china organized in the cabinet. Just so Renee could feel a little less alone. 

She had kept some of the items from postwar. A soldier's dropped badge, a David star's dying soldier had shoved in her chest, a chocolate wrapper, and a crumpled piece of paper. The paper contained Eugene’s address. At first sight, she gawked over it and held it close to her chest. She wanted to keep in contact with the soft, kind medic. However, her plans were ruined. The war was over and love was dead. Eugene had probably gone home and moved on. 

One night, something had clicked in Renee. Maybe it was common sense, maybe it was stupidity, or maybe it was too much red wine. She had been feeling rather aroused that night. There were sweet smelling candles all over her apartment, the record played some sappy French song, and she was donning only a light blue slip and red lipstick. She was all dressed up for no one but herself. She spun around the apartment with a half full bottle of red wine, dancing and drinking away her sorrows as the music tore her away from her sorrows. 

The next minute, Eugene had come to her thoughts. His subtle smile and quiet kindness made the nurse freeze in place. It had been a while since Eugene had crossed her mind. She had a resentment towards him, but that night, she was feeling vuldnernsle and quite adventurous. 

So after a year, Renee did it. She sat down, in her slip at two in the morning, scribbling away at a piece of paper. She wrote like her life had depended on it and found an envelope and stamp, wrote his address, and walked downstairs to shove it into a mailbox. 

An older man had looked at her, hair a mess with no shoes on but an oversized coat, and gave her a side eye. Renee simply walked back up to her apartment, feeling fuzzy as she crashed into her bed.

She would have no recollection of that night until it came back around. 

\---------

**_RENEE LEMAIRE_ **

**_BRUSSELS_ **

**_GRANDE RUE FZ.2_ **

**_1140_ **

Sylvie had brought it to Eugene as he sat on the deck by the Bayou. He was sitting there, trying to fish when Sylvie came skipping along, patting his forehead with the letter. 

He looked back, taken back by the younger girl's bright smile as she held out a small envelope. 

“Came in ‘da mail.” Sylvie said as Eugene took it, observing the envelope. Upon reading the name, he froze in place. He widened his eyes, staring down at the letter. “Ma’ told me to bring it.” 

Renee was alive. Christmas Eve, the Germans had bombed their only medical center, killing anyone who was inside. Eugene, his heart on fire, ran around the burning and crumpled buildings in search of the sweet nurse who made him feel human. But all he found was her headscarf resting in the rubbles. He still kept it in his jacket, nestled away in a box he’d open when he was prepared, a whole year flying by. 

Sylvie noticed Eugene’s stoic nature and bent down to look, tilting her head, “Is it a pretty lady you met? Oh! Do you have a girlfriend? Like one of those pretty ladies you see in the movies?’ 

Eugene looked up at Sylvie, seeing her obvious interest. He knew his little sister well, she was stubborn and wouldn’t leave him alone about Renee at all. Letting out a sigh, he scooched over and patted the spot next to him. 

“No, but she’s someone I met over there,” Roe explained, ripping open the letter and unfolding the paper with the neat cursive. “She was kind. Her hands...she had power.” 

“Like Grandmere?” Slyvie replied as she placed her hands on Eugene’s arm in excitement. He hadn’t even read the letter and the young girl was beaming with excitement. 

“Yeah, a lot like grandmere.” Eugene confirmed as he looked at Sylvie. Something happened with his face-he felt a smile growing on his face. Not a big one, but subtle enough to notice. “Soldiers called her The Angel Of Bastogne. She made me smile.” 

“Well, was she pretty? You gotta picture? I wanna see her!” 

After a list of questions, Eugene patted Slyvie’s head. 

“Well, I don't have any photos, but if you could see her...you wouldn't need a photo. But yes-very. The most pretty lady I’ve ever’ seen-’cept you and me, of course. But her heart, her personality, her compassion…’was amazin’. She’d always smile when she’d see me,” Eugene opened the letter as Sylvie got closer to him to read along. 

“But yeah, Renee...she’s very beautiful.”

_“Cher Roe,_

_I don’t know the exact date. It’s late at night and it’s cold where I am. I just wanted to let you know that I’m alive. I was in the hospital for some time, but I’m back in Brussels, trying to adjust. I just felt alone. You don’t have to respond, but you’ve been on my mind lately. I hope you’re doing well._

_If You want to respond, how is home? How are you doing? What is Louisiana like? Do you have alligators?”_

_I hope to be better than I am._

_Cordialement,_

_Renee”_

The letter wasn’t long or short, but it told Eugene what he needed to know. He could see the red stains on the edge of the paper, the subtle smell of alcohol lingering. Eugene had been an observer since he was little, predicting and feeling people’s every little emotion. Renee to Eugene was always a hard worker who hid behind a smile. Despite the dying men left and right, she still attempted to remian oopsitmic in the cold darkness of winter. 

It never failed to make Eugene’s cheeks feel warm in the harsh, cool breeze. He would’ve never expected a letter in the mail from her assuming that she had been crushed. 

But for the first time in the while, a smile curved on Eugene’s lip.

Slyvie took notice of it and shook Eugene, “Earth to Genie?”

“Yeah? Huh?” Eugene spun to see Slyvie, a pout on her lips as she tilted her head at the letter. 

Eugene looked perplexed, “Well…”

“Well ya’ gonna’ write ‘her back!” The little girl exclaimed, “She makes you happy. She seems sad, you seem sad. See what I’m saying?” 

Eugene looked at the letter and stroked the paper through his fingers before looking down and shaking his head. 

“But what if she’s dating someone?” 

“I don’t know, that’s why you gotta write to her! She doesn’t seem like she is.” 

“You’re never’ gonna’ staph bothering’ me ‘bout ‘dis, are ‘yah?” 

Slyvie shook her head with a smile, “Well?”

“Fine,” Eugene got up and tucked the letter in his pocket. “You gotta’ deal.” 

\----------

A week later, Renee had received a letter. She had been out buying groceries and had a habit of checking her mailbox in hopes that Eugene would write back. The days had trudged by and yet, no letters. She’d open her dark mailbox to a black void. However, it was different. Along with her hospital bills, Renee had pulled out a red and blue airmail envelope. Even in the crabbed writing, Renee could make out Eugene’s name and address. She rushed back to her apartment and ripped out the letter, taking it out.

_“Hello Renee,_

_It’s been a while. I’m happy that you’re alive. I came back to look for you, but they said you were gone. I thought gone meant you died, guess I was wrong._ _I’m happy you’re alive. How was the hospital? I wish I could’ve been there to support you._

_I’m ok. I’m back home. I don’t know what I’m gonna do after this. My plan is nothing for a while. Still, it’s hard bein’ back. I can’t sleep or enjoy anything that I used to like. Every day is the same. I try talking to my parents, but they don’t understand. I can’t explain it._

_Louisiana is in the dog days of the summer. It’s August now, so it’s very hot. Remember the Bayou I told you about? It’s full of alotta’ fish. I like to sit on my dock in the morning with the sleeves and pants rolled up. It’s something’ I like to do when the weather is nice out._

_And yes, we do. They ain’t mean. There just like us, with emotions and feelings and all that stuff._

_I’m sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help?_

_I have a little sister named Sylvie, she’s nine and full of personality. When I got your letter, she came right up to me and demanded to read it. She won’t stop talking about you. Heck, she even tried to draw a photo of you. It was cute. She wants to meet you._

_I thought these would cheer you up. I hope you like them._

_Aller mieux,_

_Eugene_

Renee felt a weight inside of the letter. Curious, she spilled out the remnants, revealing a hershey bar and white flowers. The Magnolia’s were gorogues. They had withered in the mail, but their white and pink hues made Renee smile. In the dark stuffy apartment, the beautiful colors brought life. The white triggered a memory. Just before her ex-fiance had been taken by the Gestapo, he had picked out a bouquet of white flowers. That was the last time Renee ever saw him. 

Holding the Magnolia’s in her hand, Renee looked over at her fiance’s, dead in the pot they resided in. 

Maybe there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

\---------

The dog days of summer turned into the cold months of fall. Down in the Bayou, the winter consisted of bare trees and cold weather in the nights. Slyvie had returned to school, Papa Roe still ran his fishing business, Mama Roe was at home, and Eugene had no idea what he was doing with his life. 

He was trying to look for work, a job to support himself. Recently, Eugene was working for his father, but he knew at some point he’d need to pull himself together. There was work in Morgan City, but that meant moving away from his place of comfort into a loud and unknown world. Through sleepless nights and thousands of ripped out job postings, Eugene was going through another depressive episode. They came and went, usually lasting for a week. But the weeks slowly formed into months.

Eugene isolated everybody and stayed in the comfort of his dark room. His parents were worried, he could see that. Slyvie would knock at his door, but never get a response. She’d slid mail under his door from the jobs he applied and Renee’s letters. Every week, they complied, and got bigger. 

Eugene had opened them with Renee being the only thing keeping him going. She would send them every week and they’d always come on a Friday. They exchanged letters for months, a letter a week. It was snail mail, but it would always make each of them smile. 

Eugene loved her little updates about her life, which didn’t seem like it was the best ethier. From what he gathered from the letters, like Eugene, she was lonely. She was surrounded by people, yet she felt alienated from them. Eugene had learned about Renee’s homelife. Both of her parents had passed, her husband had broken off from their engagement the day after VE day, she had to learn how to rewalk and still struggled to do basic things, and felt lonely. She tried to shrug it off and say that she was fine, but Eugene knew she wasn’t. He wished that he could swim across the atlantic, show up at her little apartment in Brussels, and give her the biggest hug. Eugene wanted to tell Renee that it was going to be all okay, even if it wasn't. 

He knew he was in love with her. It only took him a war and a couple letters to realize that. Eugene sat on the porch swing, away from his lively home as he held a few of the letters Renee had sent. The ones he couldn’t bring himself to respond to. 

“ _Cher Roe,_

_Hello, how are you doing? I hope well. The chocolates you had sent, the American ones, are good. I hear that Americans like things sweet? I guess I like sweet things as well._

_I recall in your last letter that you are looking for work in the city? I wish you luck. I just found some work at a local bookshop. It’s an ok job. I see lots of couples in the cafe. I am happy for them. They like to huddle together for warmth since it’s cold in the winters. Louisiana sounds a lot better than Brussels. It’s cold here, too cold. And lonely._

_I have never been to America before, but everything you have told me, this Bayou Chene seems very warm. I grew up in the country, I hate cities. I want warm weather and to be near a lake, away from the sounds of the city. A house on the Bayou-it sounds perfect. An escape from the city._

_I have been thinking about it lately, it has kept me up at night. Tell me what you think of it._

_Is it worth leaving your life behind and starting a new one with someone you want to be within a place that you have never been, yet crave to see?_

_Tell me what you think._

_Also, I believe it is Thanksgiving in America?_

_Happy Turkey day._

_Avec Amour,_

_Renee”_

_“Cher Roe,_

_Joyeux Noël Mon Ami! Or late Christmas. You might receive this later. I hope you had, or have a good holiday!_

_I am writing this once again from my apartment. Brussels is only nice in December, the rest of the year it is too cold or too hot. It is so colorful in the holidays and warm. All of the men have returned home to their wives or with women from forgien countries. I’m sure you would love the holiday markets here. I know you told me you and your family like sweets. In the letter, I snuck a few in. Enjoy them!_

_I am alone this holiday. It’s my first year being truly alone. Before the war, me and my family would always go to the Maldives. Even though it was nice, it still felt empty. I had gifts, food, everything. But still, it felt lonely. Even when I was surrounded by people, I never connected._

_Now, everything and everybody I know is gone. I do feel more alone than ever._

_I just want to start again, sometimes._

_J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt,_

_Renee “_

The last letter Eugene sent was in the middle of November when the bayou got foggier and the weather got cold, but nothing like Bastonge. He’d receive letters from Renee every week, some of them opened, some of them not. She’d leave tiny treats and he even had a photo of her, taken before the war of her smiling so happily. Eugene wasn’t dumb, he knew what she was trying to do. 

He was alone, she was alone. Both of them were surrounded by people, yet felt secluded by darkness. 

Renee had nobody left for her in Europe and Eugene was lucky to have a loving family. He could sense that Renee hated Brussels and wanted to move to a place with someone she felt comfortable with, and even loved, with a family who would love her back. 

And that truly scared Eugene. 

So he did what was best, shut off the one person he loved. 

It was now late February. It was the bitter winter. Although they weren't on the east coast, Eugene refused to go outside. He liked the comfort of his dark room, where it was warm. He felt content, even though he was hurting. 

The finale letter Renee had sent was the end of January. It laid on Eugene’s nightstand, a small white enveloped with Renee’s name in cursive black ink. 

Gaining the guts, Eugene finally opened it. 

_“Chere Eugene,_

_Are you okay? Are you mad at me?_

_I don’t know if you will ever see this. I wish you will just read it, so you can have some clarification._

_I am leaving Brussels for good. I can’t stand it anymore. I have no idea where I want to go. I have a friend in Paris, but she is married. She has a family, a husband. I’ll just be moving to another busy city._

_But there’s no point in hiding something you most likely won’t read._

_I’ve been trying to say it for months, but maybe you didn’t understand._

_I want to come to Louisiana and leave behind Europe. I don’t know for how long, but for a long time. I need to be around someone who just...understands. Someone I can talk to?_

_Remember when you said my hands healed people? I believe it’s the other way around, Eugene. Your words make my day._

_I love you._

_Please, just respond to me. You can say no. I just want to know before I start a new life._

_Avec Amour,_

_Renee”_

Eugene made sure he wasn’t dreaming, re reading the letters. Renee, when he had last seen her in person, was usually cherry, like the sun parting a cloudy sky. In her letters, he could sense a hidden sadness. She grew up in a comfortable family, but never formed a real emotional bond. Eugene was a little surprised, considering how empathic she was. She’d bathe, fear, and soothe thousands of soldiers without rest. Heck, she even had to learn how to rewalk since she was at the wrong place at the wrong place. 

A part of Eugene wanted to respond and spill his emotions out, just like Renee did. The pencil and paper were right in front of him, before it was too late. 

But he couldn’t. 

Throwing the letter to the side, Eugene buried his hands in his face and rubbed his eyes, which had become wet. 

————

Eugene had taken the day to drive up to Morgan City to do some job searching. Papa Roe drove him up, for moral support. It was about time Eugene had gotten his life together. Move away from home, work a job, and try to live a semi normal life. 

While he was out, Slyvie had been doing chores around the house. Mama Roe instructed her to bring Eugene’s clothes to his room, even though he always insisted he could do his own duty. Slyvie had taken after her brother, inspired by his selfless. 

She carried the pants to his dark room, turning on a light to place the clothes on his bed. She attempted to ignore the mess of clothes and newspapers spread all over the floor. Placing the clothes on the edge of the unmade bed, her fingers slipped across a photo of a young woman. Smiling, blonde hair, in a suit with a group of friends. Under the photo were a few French chocolate wrappers and a letter. 

One letter became two, and then it became the whole collection. 

Slyvie was nine years old, no experience in romance except for the stories her parents and Gene would read her at night. But even she could tell that Eugene was pushing Renee away. Slyvie didn’t know why, but she knew one thing.

She had to fix whatever the hell was going on between them.

————

Time really had flown by. It was now September where the leaves were turning orange and red, falling from the trees. The dog days of August were disappearing each day. Eugene waited at the train station, full of other cars and people. Any minute, that train would come and there would be her-Renee. It had been two years too long since he had last seen her. Eugene should have been excited-he was. He had picked her a bouquet of Magnolias in his backyard, wrapped in all pretty and perfect in a blue band. Eugene wouldn't have been standing, wearing a collared shirt and with flowers in his hand if it weren’t for the women in the Roe family. 

While he was out scouting for a job (he had finally found work in Morgan City, but it meant moving), Slyvie had gone into his room and went through the intimate letters exchange between him and Renee. She saw that he had been pushing her away. Enraged, Slyvie had told Mama Roe, who was infuriated. Papa Roe and Eugene drove back, and Mama Roe stormed out of the house. She raised her son better than that. One thing led to another, and Eugene had written Renee an apology. He apologized for not responding for three months and begged her to come down to Louisiana. He wrote the small train station to meet him at.

But what if Renee had moved on? What if Eugene did this all for nothing? Maybe the letter never reached Renee. Maybe she was in Paris or London, trying to move on from the war. Maybe she was happier. 

Eugene had become lost in his thoughts when the train arrived. He finally snapped out of his daydream, seeing the train slowly arrive. Once it fully stopped, the doors opened and thousands of people began to spill out. All of them wore dark clothes, the same mundane colors. Yet, there was no gold or light blue. With Magnolia's scrunched in one hand, Eugene walked forward to observe the coward. He still didn’t see Renee, his hope slowly fading. In the sea of people could lay the love of his life. 

The crowd got smaller as the train goers found their families, lovers, and whoever they came for. Eugene looked around and saw the smiles, the hugs, it all tugged at his heart. He looked down at the Magnolia’s and sighed. It was too late. The one good thing in his life was gone. Turning on his heel, he began to walk back, empty handed. Why was he so surprised? 

“Eugene?” A familiar voice called. 

Eugene froze in his footsteps. His heart nearly stopped beating as a cold sweat overcame it. There was no way it could be true. He turned around and nearly fainted. 

There stood Renee. Two years had gone by and she still was herself with her soft smile and wild blonde baby hairs. Instead of a bloodstained white apron, she wore a blue short sleeved floral dress. Her hands weren’t covered in blood, but in a bright red nailposh and fine jewelry. She didn’t have bags under her eyes, but they were lightly coated with mascara. 

“Renee.” Eugene said, amazed by her presence. She was there, standing right infront of him. It wasn’t a dream. “You came.” 

She tilted her head to the side, a bright smile on her face. “Long time no see, no?” 

Eugene’s slow footsteps turned into running as he went towards Renee, pulling into a quick welcome. She softly chuckled and followed along; it felt spontaneous and rewarding after such a long journey. Eugene hugged her like it was the last time he would ever see it. He didn’t know what caused it; he was just relieved to see her there. 

Renee could sense Eugene’s neediness, and so was she. Years of isolation and yearning had finally come to an end. She was able to tell a lot about a person based on their hugs. If they cared, she could feel the hug. She felt suffocated in Eugene’s tight embrace. 

“I’m sorry,” He apologized, “I...don’t know what hit me. I just’...couldn’t. I thought you had moved on.”

Renee moved back, still feeling Eugene’s hand around her waist. She cupped his cheeks and pouted, “If I had moved on her, I would not be here. You and I...have seen a lot,” She began to explain, her thumb caressing the middle of his cheek, “It has been hard, for both of us. I understand. There is no need to apologize, _mon cheri_. We are no longer separated. We are here, together. We have each other now. It’s okay.” 

Eugene and Renee locked eyes. Eugene’s hands rested on Renee’s lower hips while Renee had her hands placed firmly on Eugene’s cheeks. The wind blew in the background with the sound of crickets. This is what peace felt like; it was sweet. Their bodies pressed together, both heavily breathing as their lips pressed together. Eugene could taste Renee’s shared breath and feel the thud of our combined heartbeat. Renee’s lips were soft, almost silken, and pillowy against Eugene’s. He could feel the soft tickle of her breath beneath his nose, his fingers carding through her silky golden hair as they breathed each other in.

The kiss had lasted forever. Renee and Eugene separated, arms wrapped around each other, feeling the warmth that blossomed between them. 

“I love you,” Eugene blurted out randomly, his face all red from the warmth.

Renee chuckled as she played his dark hair which almost looked like an inky navy, “I know that. I love you too, Eugene.”

Eugene looked down and brought the Magnolia’s between them. He looked confused on what to say, fumbling like a little boy. “Oh, for you. I thought you’d like ‘em,” Her said, handing her the flowers, “I picked them. A little piece of home.”

Renee took the flowers, her hand grazing against his. She brought the white flowers up to her nose, taking in the calming scent. _A little piece of home._ She liked the idea of that-a lot. 

“Home?” She questioned, “You mean our home?” 

“Yes, our home.” Eugene corrected, “My family’s itchin’ to meet you.”

“Well, I'm supposing you have told them a lot about me.” Renee said as they walked back to the car. She held the Magnolia’s and Eugene had one arm around her waist and the other with her luggage. 

Eugene bit his lip, “Yes, and no. Remember my little sister? She knows a lot about you.”

“She is the one who drew the photo of us?” Renee remarked, “I have it in my bag. I love it. I must meet her and your parents. Your family seems so...warm.” 

Eugene knew about Renee’s homelife. After the war, she truly had nobody but Eugene. She was going to be a new part of his family. But not as a sister or mother-but his girlfriend. Potentially, his wife. 

“Yeah, I love ‘em a lot.” Eugene said, “And I’m sure they're gonna love you.” 

\----------

Renee, for the first time in her life, liked sitting at a dining table. She always hated it as a child, the silence and cold stares from her parents. But with the Roes, it was a whole other story. They were the total opposites of her past life. They laughed, cried, shared food-it was genuine love. The Roe’s absolutely loved Renee, even before they had met her. Mama Roe could barely leave her alone, asking thousands of questions from her past to what she thought of her beloved son. Papa Roe showed Renee around the house, their boat, and the basics of the Bayou. He had promised her a boat ride so she could get the “true” experience. 

Slyvie, however, was infatuated with Renee. She followed the Belgian nurse like an excited puppy. Eugene apologized for Slyvie being so energetic, but Renee adored it. Was this what it was like having a little sister? Renee never had any siblings, so Slyvie was a whole new world to her. But just like Slyvie, Renee truly adored her. Slyvie stalked Eugene and Renee around the Roe property, asking her questions such as _“Parlez-vous français?”_ or “Why are you so pretty?”. She wouldn’t stop talking to Renee during dinner, ethier. Renee had promised that she would talk to Slyvie about boys and all those kinds of things little girls wanted to talk about. 

Mama Roe and Eugene had prepared a tradinatal Cajun dinner of Gumbo and Boudin. Since Renee was a part of the Roe family now, the Roe’s wanted her to have a taste of Cajun culture. It was only her first night there, and there were many more to come. 

After dinner, Mama Roe promised her and Slyvie would clean up. She told her son to “be a gentleman and take your pretty dame to bed”. Renee thanked Mama Roe for dinner as her and Eugene walked in the backyard to the wild live oak tree. The air was cool as the sky darkened, fireflies and crickets filling the void. 

“I had no idea you could cook,” Renee said, “It was very good.” 

Eugene shrugged his shoulders, gently bumping into Renee’s shoulder, “I ain’t a good cook. Issa’ habit me and my ma’ started doing’ since I got back from the war. Hope you get used to it.” 

Renee rested her head on Eugene’s shoulder, her hand tracing his forearm, “Happily will, mon amour.” 

Eugene felt calm for the first time in months. With Renee by his side, the world was at ease. He placed a hand on her head, gently stroking her golden hair. “Are you sure you’re okay with going to Morgan City in a month? I got a' job up ‘here. Issa’ city, so i’m hopin’ you like it.” 

“Roe, wherever you go, I will go. I’ll be happy,” Renee assured, but had a small pout on her face, “However, i love this place. It’s so...calming. Like the places you see in the cinema…” She admired the large wild oak trees that towered over them, ‘Where are you taking me?” 

“To meet someone special,” Roe replied and grabbed her hand, pulling her forward. Eugene stopped in front of a large tree with thick, crooked branches that came to the roots. Green moss hung off of the branches as fireflies buzzed around illuminating the dark Bayou. Renee looked around, breathless by the natural beauty. It was silent, not busy.

Renee furrowed her eyebrows and turned to Eugene, “Who are we meeting again? Where are they?” 

“She’s standing right infront of you,” Eugene turned Renee towards the large oak tree, “ ‘S my grandmere. Well, ‘s really her spirit. I knew she’d wanna meet you.” Eugene put his hands on Renee’s tiny shoulders and looked at the large tree, “She’s here.”

Renee finally grasped her mind, realizing that the tree was the spirit of Eugene’s Grand'Mere. Eugene and the Roe’s talked about grandmere as if she were still alive, even though her spirit had been long gone. The idea was very sweet and warmed Renee’s heart. She must have played a big part in Eugene’s upbringing since Mama Roe had said that her and Eugene were kindred spirits. 

Renee put her hands on top of Eugene’s and smiled at the tree, “Hello, grandmere. I’m Eugene’s…” 

“Girlfriend,” He finished the sentence. “She’s my lady. I finally got one.” 

Renee nodded and turned to Eugene to peck him on the cheek, “Yes, I like that a lot. And you're my boyfriend.” 

“Sounds 'about right,''' Eugene stated as he spun around Renee, once again craving the taste of her soft lips. Renee followed along with him, laughing and snorting as their lips once collided. There they stood, in the middle of the Bayou, fireflies, and moss surrounding them. Even after two years, a war, and 4,949 miles apart from each other, they still maintained a relationship. It wasn’t easy managing it, and the two of them knew the road ahead of them would be rocky. 

But Eugene knew with Renee by his side- his golden light that shined in the darkness-then he would have a reason to wake up in the morning next to his angel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cordialement = sincrerly 
> 
> Aller mieux = get better
> 
> Avec Amour = with love
> 
> Joyeux Noël Mon Ami! = merry Christmas my friend!
> 
> J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt = hope to hear from you soon
> 
> “Parlez-vous français?” = you speak french?


End file.
